


Laconic

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Multi, Other, Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Changbin - centricWhere Changbin is surrounded by the best boys
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	Laconic

Changbin leaves the room with all intentions of holding a grudge against Jisung for winning the rap battle but he finds himself helplessly wanting to befriend the younger . 

" Why aren't you asleep yet ? " Chan asks casually as he approaches him with his laptop . 

" I was going to " 

" heard you had a rap battle with Jisung " 

" Uh yeah" 

" He's aggressive isn't he ? " 

Changbin nods simply as Chan pats his shoulder ," Take some rest you have to go to school don't you ? " 

Changbin groans as he makes his way out . 

\- 

" but he's so good it kinda pisses me off " Changbin tells his friend as he makes his way back to the JYP building. 

His friend Hyunwu was a trainee too therefore it was easier for Changbin to stick around him . 

" Aera was planning on leaving a love letter in your locker " Hyunwu told him. 

Changbin would have been pleased at the attention if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't recieve that attention all of highschool until people discovered he's training to be an idol not that it matters he had admirers in middle school because of his dancing and dark look but he ended up rejecting every girl nonetheless, he just wasn't interested in girls that way . 

As they enter the building he notices Jisung sitting alone in a practice room diligently writing something in his notepad . 

" I'll catch up with you " Changbin tells Hyunwu before swerving towards Jisung . 

" Hey " Changbin says peeping in through the door . 

" What ? " Jisung replies roughly not looking up . 

" Sorry for being immature yesterday, it just pissed me off that I lost to you you know with you being younger to me and stuff , I know it's stupid " 

" You're admitting defeat? " Jisung asks looking with a surprised expression. 

" Ofcourse , you were so good , why are you surprised " Changbin asks smiling sweetly at the younger . 

" Oh just I've gained a lot of enemies through these rap battles you know , I thought you'd keep a grudge too " Jisung says with a slight smile, " Almost everyone cut me off for how I behaved except maybe Chan " 

" You seem like you have a lot of ego I'll admit but you do have the talent to have pride on " Changbin says sitting down beside him . 

" Yeah ? Aren't I despicable? " 

" Nah , you just have a lot of emotions pent up in there, right ? " Changbin asks pointing at his chest . 

Jisung nods sighing deeply as leans on Changbin . He finds himself trusting the older way too soon . 

\- 

" Jisung's kinda weird " Hyunwu comments as they sit outside the school building with their lunch . 

" What ? Why ? " 

" Like so you know , it just looks like he's guilty of something all the time plus he's so annoying with his I'm better than everyone attitude " 

Changbin stays quiet for awhile questioning if he should defend Jisung. Did he know Jisung well enough to do that ? As he remembers the talk they had in the practice he turns to defend him . 

" He's really talented and he is competitive so I really don't see the issue in having confidence in yourself and believing you're the best . He doesn't seem weird in any way to me " 

Hyunwu simply scoffs as he walks away to approach a group of girls near the water fountain. 

\- 

" I think these lyrics would go well , don't you think so hyung ? " Jisung asks showing Changbin the lyrics he wrote within minutes . Changbin rubs his head in appreciation and cooes over how well he's doing as Chan smiles to himself at the other side of the room . 

" Chan hyung is finally losing his mind " Jisung comments pretending to be terrified of the older . 

Chan chuckles , " I'm just glad you guys are getting along , I'm planning something for us" 

" What ? " Changbin asks only to be ignored by Chan , " Yah! Hyung tell us ! " 

" I will soon , don't worry " 

\- 

Jisung blushes profously as Minho compliments him on his dancing and Changbin takes it as his opportunity to tease the younger . 

" Hyung stop I'm not in love " 

" But you are , the way you blushed oh my gosh " 

" Sure Mr. Oh my god did you hear that Felix thinks I'm handsome" Jisung teases back earning a playful smack from the older who then ends up chasing the younger all around the building that is until Hyunwu stops him . 

" You look stupid but nevermind I'm here to give you something " Hyunwu says as Jisung runs back behind his hyung watching Hyunwu place the letter infront of Changbin. 

" I told you Aera was interested didn't I? " 

" But I can't do anything about it its against the rules to date " 

" So what ? Bend the rules a little, I'm dating someone too " 

" Hyung " Jisung interrupts and Changbin holds his hand before paying attention to him . 

" Think it through " Jisung suggests his eyes turning towards Felix laughing loudly at something Chan said . 

Changbin's chest constricts . He's straight, isn't he ? 

" I can take her on a date atleast right ? " Changbin ends up blurting out leaving Hyunwu smirking and Jisung frowning as he feels Changbin's hand tremble in his . 

\- 

" You're pretty hot " is the first she says grabbing onto Changbin's arm not noticing his discomfort. 

This is normal Changbin tells himself hating how he is being sensitive over nothing. 

" Where are we - " Changbin begins to ask but she has already pushed him in an empty alleyway crashing her lips against him . 

He struggles to push himself out of her grip but is afraid of being too rough and hurting her . 

The tears slip out naturally as she scoffs in disgust. 

" Such a prude " she mutters leaving him trembling buttoning up his shirt in haste . 

A lot happened but he couldn't focus on anything except the imprints left on his body by her hands , he hates it , hates feeling so weak. 

\- 

" Changbin are you okay ? " Chan asks gently lifting his arm to hold his shoulder but Changbin flinches immediately spiking up Chan's concern . 

" Nothing hyung I'm sorry I'll sleep early today " he says quickly making his way out . 

Chan frowns picking up his phone to call Jisung and see if he can help Changbin somehow . 

Changbin strips his clothes away stepping into shower , the memories vivid in his mind as he sobs quietly rubbing his body with soap to somehow feel better. 

In minutes he finds himself scrubbing his chest raw with his nails hating how he couldn't stop her , couldn't push her away and that he couldn't save himself from a mere girl . 

" Hyungie~ " Jisung's voice is heard as Changbin rubs himself dry with a towel . 

" Just a minute " he calls out wearing his t-shirt and boxers quickly. 

" Why are you here " he asks in a rude tone opening the door. 

Jisung doesn't answer and just pushes himself inside. 

" Yah! " Changbin begins to protest but Jisung sits down on his bed adamantly. 

" So how was your day hyung " He asks smiling at Changbin but Changbin now wants to cry as the memories flood back to his mind . 

He sits down beside Jisung quietly. 

" Did something happen on the date ? " Jisung asks gently. 

" Something like that " Changbin replies not wanting to explain any further. 

" oh alright then hyung do you want to see a movie with Felix " 

" What ? " 

" I actually had dinner plans with Minho today or I would've stayed I promise but I got Felix to replace me is that okay? " 

" Alright bro enjoy your date "   
" It's not a date ! " Jisung denies as Changbin bursts out laughing at Jisung's peculiar expressions . 

\- 

" Can I cuddle hyung I'm cold " Felix asks softly looking up at Changbin. 

Changbin's heart melts immediately as he pulls the boy closer wrapping him up in the blanket properly. 

He feels at peace forgetting his memories for awhile .

\- 

" And he like couldn't even kiss back " 

" That's embarrassing " 

" I know right imagine being a loser like Changbin " Hyunwu laughs . 

*Crash* 

Chan had quite litreally turned the table they were sitting on upside down . 

" How dare you ! " He yells pulling up Hyunwu by his collar ready to punch him but his hands are held back by Changbin. 

" Hyung please don't " Changbin pleads and Chan's pushes Hyunwu away. 

" Don't you dare say shit about my brother ever again" Chan yells as Changbin pulls him away from the scene . 

\- 

" Why did you ? " Changbin asks as both of them cry . 

" I can't hear anything bad about you or any of my boys you know that " 

" But it happened hyung they're right I'm a loser I couldn't even kiss a girl back " 

" You're not bound to if you didn't want to " 

" I didn't hyung " he sobs as Chan rubs his back , " but how could I be so weak hyung ? I couldn't even push her back " 

" That's not being weak Changbin, you aren't weak she took advantage of you you're not at fault in anyway . Please don't thing like that . You're the strongest " Chan assures him as Changbin desperately falls into Chan's arms wrapping himself tightly into the older's comforting embrace . 

\- 

" So 3RACHA I have an announcement " Chan walks in with a smile on his face " 

" What is it? " the other two boys ask at the same time . 

" We get to debut with Felix , Minho , Seungmin, Hyunjin , Jeongin and Minho ! " Chan yells in delight as the other two hug him in happiness . 

Changbin smiles widely as Chan kisses his forehead along with Jisung's . 

He had the best people around him that was for sure .


End file.
